Drowning
by Rachel loves stories
Summary: Austin and Ally never really got along intil they both pleaded for help and had no chose but to give the other one a chance, after Ally saves Austin's life and Austin comforts Ally in her time of need with things change for better or worse? (I know bad summary please just read and reveiw and tell me what you think, WARNING: may have some M later may not I don't know yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Ally Pov:**_

"hey Trish" I said while closing my locker after getting my coat to start heading home. I looked at her as she came speed walking up to me with a smile on her face.

"hey Ally can I ask for a favor?" she said while trying to look all innocent. I looked at her with that look that said what did you do this time. She just looked at me and smiled.

"I need a ride home if that's ok with you" she said being shy. I looked at her confused she knows I would give her a ride, why was she being so weird.

"sure?" I said

"oh look here comes " she said in a mocking tone, I couldn't help but laugh and turned to see Austin walking pass us. He was Austin Moon ever girl in the school like him but me and Trish, he was cute don't get me wrong but I just... you know, we just never really got along. He was the most popular guy in school and I was popular but just in my own way everyone knew my name only my friends knew ME.

"ok lets go Trish" I said while walking pass her as she followed me. I went to get into my car and turned the radio on so it was blasting I put my shades on and put the top on my car off, yea I know its a convertible it was amazing it was a blue camaro convertible. Trish put on her sun glasses to and I put the car in drive and we were off.

When I was starting to drive out of the school parking lot I seen Austin eyeing me or my car which ever all I know is her was eyeing something. So I decided to rev my car and took off while looking at him, his eyes widened, and I just laughed at him.

_**Austin Pov: **_

I was outside when I saw a amazing blue camaro convertible, I wonder who owns it, they must be really lucky to have a car like that, then my smile faded as I seen who walked up to the car.

Ally Dawson! owns the car, it kinda suprised me but not much because this year she looked different, acted different, she was hotter she wore better cloths, not those weird baggy shirts or pants. She was changing and I liked it but me and her don't really see eye to eye.

I watched her and her friend Trish put on some sun glasses that were perfect for her and turned the radio on and blasted it loud, so she likes to have fun? I said smirking to myself.

_**Ally Pov: **_

I had dropped Trish off at her house and pulled into my drive way I walk into the house and was unpleasently suprised by a slap in the face. I fell backward to see my dad standing over me. My eyes widened with shock and fear my dad had never hit me. I look at his hand and see a liqor bottle have empty.

"Dad?!" I yelled hoping he would come to his sences, but that seemed to have just made things worse, he picked me up and slammed me against the door, I let out a gasp of pain and he punches me right in the face, giving me a bloody lip, then he simply walks away like nothing happened.

I fall to the floor and he tells me to get out of his sight so I get up and run out the door I start running to the playground my mom had always taken me to when I was little, he had been acting up a lot after she died but I never thought that he would...hit me.

I walk over to the swings and sit on it swing slightly, what do I do? do I call Trish and tell her about it? or do I just wait to see if this will blow over? I was so confused and hurt and sobbing. I had moved from the swings to sit next to a big tree in the middle of the playground, its roots gave me a great spot to sit I just put my face in my knees and cry, my whole cheek was wet. I didn't know what to do. Do I got home and risk being beaten again? or do I just sit here till morning?

_**Austin Pov: **_

After dinner I decided I would go for a walk trying to burn off the fats that I just ate. I was walking past some playground when I heard sobbing so I went to go see what it was, I walk a little closer but being sneeky to see if they were saying anything.

"what did I ever do to him? mom I need you now more then ever" I heard the voice say and I felt bad for them I walk to the other side of the tree to see a girl sitting there crying, her face was turned to the other side.

"excuse me? are you ok?" I said with a soft voice. She jumped and whipped her head to face me.

"Ally...?" I said looking at her confused. She jumped up and started to walk away, But in the moonlight I caught a glimbs of her lip it was bleeding and bleeding hard, I ran to catch up with her and I grabbed her arm and she whipped around.

"what do you want Austin come to make fun of me" she said trying to sound confident but I could hear the hurt in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"no I was out for a walk and heard some crying- what happened to you?" I said

"nothing, you didn't care before so why bother you with my problems now" she yelled now crying harder. She whipped around and walked over to the park bench and put her face in her hands and started to cry. I waited a moment and walked to sit next to her.

"Ally I know you think that I don't care but I'm the only one here and I can tell you need someone to talk to so..." I said to her. She looked up at me and got up turned around and looked at me with fire in her eyes,

"you never cared for me so you don't care now you don't know what pain I go through each and everyday, you don't know me and now your asking me to spill my heart out to a person I don't even know" She said with fire and confidence, I liked it this was a whole different Ally Dawson. I watched her walk away with anger in her steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT HOPE YOU LIKE IT DONT FORGET TO REVEIW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ally Pov:**

After I had stormed off I decided I would go to the beach and just calm down. I started thinking about so many thing like what if my dad hitting me will become a regular thing? or do I tell someone? I mean like he has always been so good to me and supported me up intil mom dead, I don't want to get taken away from my dad, but I don't want to get taken away from him either. Maybe it was just a one time thing were my dad was having one of his moments and just got drunk. My thought were interupted when my phone started to ring, it was Trish.

"hey Trish" I said trying to sound like everything was ok

"what's wrong?" she said not even bothing to say hi just getting to the point that was sometimes the good thing about Trish she never hid around a bush she came right out and said what ever it was she was thinking

"nothing" I said trying to sound innocent

"yea ok I'm coming over then, maybe then you will tell me" she said in a threating tone

"NO!" I said yelling into the phone "I mean you don't have to do that I'm fine really" I finished

"to late I'm coming over" she said

"fine but don't go to my house meet me at the school parking lot ok" I said then hung up the phone so she couldn't say anything else. I started to walk to the school parking lot and just waited for Trish to arrive.

**Trish Pov:**

Ally had been acting really strange lately I had so many things to ask her like why can't we go to her house and talk? what is going on with her?

**Ally Pov:**

I seen Trish walk up to me but I turned around so she couldn't see my lip

"Ally?" I heard her say

"oh hey Trish" I said

"can you turn around?" she said smiling

"um no I can't sorry" I said holding my mouth, she turned me around so I was facing her

"ALLY! OH MY GOD WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Trish yelled

"um uh...fell down" I said getting nervous

"Ally who did this?" she yelled again

"my dad but before you say anything he was drunk and he hasen't been himself sence my mom died, I don't think he meant to, I think he was having a bad day and he got drunk and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" I said fast trying to explain

"Ally are you ok? come here your staying at my house tonight, and we will clean that lip up ok" Trish said more sweetly

"ok" I said more innocent

We walked to Trishes house and we talked and laughed and at a few moments I would cry I told her about what Austin did when he found me

"what that's weird" she said talking about Austin

"yea I know right he never cares about me and all of a sudden he wants my whole life story" I said. We got up to the door and I froze

"what am I goin to do about school everyone is going to be asking and what do we tell your parents I don't want to get my dad introuble if it was a mistake you know" I said getting worried

"It will be fine we will just rush upstairs and we will spend the night trying to figure out how to hid it ok" she said with a soft voice

"ok" I said while Trish opened the door

"is it ok if Ally sleeps over thanks bye love you" I heard Trish yell to her parents in a really fast voice as we ran upstairs

"ok just don't do anything stupid ok" I heard her mom yell never taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading while she waved her hand in the air. We got up to Trishe's room and I gasped

"what" Trish said while spinning around fast

"I don't have any cloths for tomarrow"

"don't worry I got some of your cloths here remember all the times your slept over you would either forget some or something and we just decided to have some of your cloths here and at your house just incase of an emergancy" she said like she didn't have a care in the world

I let a sigh of relief and looked happily at Trish as she walked over to me with her makeup kit

"now we have to experiment and see what would get rid or hid that cut on your lip ok" she said with and evil smile I just laughed at Trishes reaction

"ok let me at least go get changed into some pyjamas ok" I said getting off the bed and walking to the door, I heard Trish yell back that they were in the quest bedroom because thats where I normally sleep when I come over. I walk back and we get started on the 'experiment'.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK HERE IT IS I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT THIS SHORY IS NOT GOING TO BE A FLY BY ITS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY I MAY MOVE IT ALONG ONCE IN AWHILE JUST TO GET TO THE POINT BUT I HOPE TO MAKE IT A LONG STORY SO KEEP READING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Ally Pov: **

We never did find a way to get my cut covered up, I didn't think we would I mean how are you going to cover a cut on your lip. As me and Trish pulled into the school parking lot I sunk down in my seat so nobody would see it and I looked at Trish with worried eyes

"Ally it will be ok here take this scraf ok" she said handing me a scarf from the back seat I put it around my neck and moved it to my bottom lip so nobody could see it. I walk into school and I felt like everyone was watching me and just laughing, I ran to the bathroom and just cried I heard the door open and I quickly dried my tears and turned around and saw Trish staring at me simpatheticly I looked back at her and ran to her and cried in her shoulder.

"Ally calm down its ok" I heard her say rubbing my back to calm me.

She lifted me off her shoulders and looked at and fixed my makeup "forget those people, hold your head up high and just keep walking" she said with a smile on her face I couldn't help but smile and suck it up I puffed out my chest, smiled wide and wiped my cheeks and went to first period.

**Austin Pov:**

I was standing in the hall just listneing to all my friends in a group talk but I was staring off into space I couldn't help but feel bad for Ally I didn't mean to have her talk it the wrong way the other day I was just trying to help, I was interupted when I felt a slight breezy go by me I look behind me and I see Ally running away it sounded like she was crying, man I felt really bad. I just went off into the other direction and I knew all my friends looked at me weird but I kept walking intil I got to my first period, MUSIC! which was great because I loved music I could play almost any instument.

"Dez!" I said once I saw him and ran over to him

"oh hey Austin whats up" he said smiling at me with is own goofy smile

"hey did you see Ally?" I said hoping he would know something, him and Ally were close they always talked they were just friends but he was her best guy friend, Dez and me were best friends he was kinda like me and Ally everyone knew his name but a lot of people talked to him but only a few good friends.

"no why" he said his smile faded, he cared for Ally and everyone knew that but they knew that they would never be together. I was cut off before I could say anything and I looked at the door and seen Ally walk in

"oh my god" I heard Dez whisper in a not so quiet voice, its a good thing that the teacher was late. He got up from his seat and ran to Ally, Ally just stopped and let Dez see the cut on her lip. I couldn't hear anything.

**Ally Pov:**

I walked into the music class held my head low and tried to rush over to my seat but got stopped by non-other then Dez, he ran up to me and stopped just infront of me I had my books against my chest and my head low, I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted my head so my eyes met his, I noticed that his eyes widened.

"Ally what happened?" he said in a worried voice, I got out my phone and decided to text him because I didn't want anyone to over hear what I would say

_Text message_

_ Dez dont be mad but my dad...um he did this but before you say anything let me explain he got a little drunk and you know how hes been acting sence my mom died so I think he might have had a bad day and had a little to drink, and I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time dont tell anyone ok. I dont want him to get in trouble if it was a mistake ok._

_End of message_

I pushed send and put the phone in my back pocket so I wouldn't drop it and walked over to my seat to put my stuff down I grabbed my phone again so that when he text back I would be ready, I walked back over and stood infront of Dez I seen him reading it, he was not the fastest reader ever so I just waited, I started to think about my dad hitting me I never thought in a million years he would hit me I started to tear up and Dez looked at me with sad eyes.

"come here" he said holding out his arms for a hug. I ran into him and I cried softly in his arms, he was the greatest best guy friend ever. The teacher walked in and told all of us to take our seats thankfully my seat was right next to Dez, but sadly on the other side of me was...Austin. I took my seat and looked up at the board I looked at the teacher and I seen she saw me and her eyes widened, she was my favorite teacher so of couarse she would be worried.

"well class just work on the assiment from yesterday and I'll be right back, Ally could you come to my office for a minute?" she said while walking to the small room in the front of the class. I looked at Dez with worried eyes and he just looked at me.

"do you need me to go to?" he asked

"could you?" I said with and innocent look on my face and in my voice.

"sure" he smirked at me and got out of his seat and walked to the office with me. I explained everything to the teacher and she promised not to tell inless it got out of hand she knew my dad to and she knew we were in a tight stop.

**Austin Pov:**

We all sat in our seats and I looked over at Ally and seen she was not going to look at me through this hour well I have the rest of the day to talk to her so bring it on. The teacher was talking infront of the class but I was still trying to figure out what could have happened. I was interupted when I heard her name and I seen her and Dez walking into her small office.

"hmmmm" I said to myself but not loud enough for the class to hear. I just watched as I seen Ally talking to the teacher and Dez just standing there. I seen the teacher give her a hug and they all walked out of the room and Dez and Ally walked back their seats.

"ok everyone go to your instument and start practicing" I heard the teacher say I was happy this was my favorite part, I ran to the guitars and grabbed my guitar and started to rock out, I looked at Ally which ran to her piano and Dez well the teacher didn't give him a instrument because he broke everything he touched when I came to instruments. So she just gave him a camra and told him to video tape up and the instument. I was rocking out and had a nice beat and a nice rythem I then heard Ally's piano start to play with the guitar, I don't think she meant for that to happen it just kinda happened you know. I looked over at her and I seen her smiling, I smiled when she looked up at me and started to bobbin with the rythem, I then heard drums the rock band kind of drums and some dude decided to join us I laughed to myself and we had a great song going well a song without words but it was still great I think that the piano put it all together. I was startled when I heard the bell ring.

I looked up at Ally and she shook her head as if to say snap out of it and rushed out of the room leaving her stuff behind I ran after her but stopped before I left the room

"what was that all about" I asked Dez as he walked us beside me

"I don't know but your going to have to take her her stuff I don't have her next period" he said walking out the classroom. I went and grabbed her stuff and walked to the next hour.

**Ally pov:**

I was playing the piano with Austin and some guy playing on the drums I never meant to have it start but it was kinda and accident you know I was listing to Austin play and my hands just started to play the keys soon we were on a full blown song without lyrics. The bell rang and I shook my head

"what am I doing was I actually playing with 'Austin' thy Austin Moon, " I thought to myself I needed to get out of there and just think, I rushed out of the room to my next class, but in my big hurry I forgot my backpack

"oh no, no no no I forgot my backpack ugh" I sat down in my seat and just put arms on the table and put my head in them. I was just thinking when I heard my name I shot my head up and looked around when I seen Austin standing at the end of the table with my backpack at hand.

"I think you left this in the other room" he said smirking at me

"oh my god thanks Austin" I said getting up and hugging him, once I relised what I did I pull away quickly and looked around and sat back in my seat, then the teacher walked in and said something I really didn't want to hear at that moment

"ok class we are going to do a class assiment with partners ok so Austin..your..w. . Ally" said still looking at the clipboard.

"uhhhhh" me and Austin said at the same time. This is going to be a long project I thought to myself.

* * *

**-GASP- A CLIFFHANGER HOPE YOU LIKE THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4

** OK I KNOW ITS SHORT AND IM SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REMEMBER TO REVEIW**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Austin Pov:**

We had a month to get the prodject done, I walked home and started to think about Ally I have got to stop thinking about Ally I watched movies, played video games, even took a walk in the park nothing worked so I decided to go to Ally's and talk to her about the project.

I knocked on the door twice and I was looking around I heard rusling in the house and I heard glass break I jumped when I heard a scream, a moment passed and the door opened I look to see her dad standing there holding his face.

"um can I help you?" he said in a rude voice

"um is Ally here?" I said back in a rude voice

"Don't ev-" he began to say but was interupted by a fimilar voice

"Austin?" Ally said walking from behind her dad

"hey Ally I was wondering if I could talk to you" I said looking at her dad and then back at her

"YES" she said basically yelling and rushing out the door and slamming it befroe her dad could say anything, she started walking fast down the sidewalk and not looking back I ran to catch up with her and talk to her what just happened

"Ally!" I said running after her

"what" she said in an innocent voice. I grabbed her shoulder to spin her around so she was staring at me but when I touched her she jumped I quickly took my hand off and she turned around and I seen fear in her eyes but when she say it was me she calmed down.

"oh hey Austin...um...right so what did you need to ask me?" she said trying to put on a smile but I could tell it was fake

"Ally are you ok?" I said in a concernded voice

"why do you care...its...not...like your...ever cared" she said trying not to cry and when she finish what she was saying she started to cry her eyes out and fell to the ground on her knee's. I bent down and looked at her in the eyes I helped her up and we walked to the playground with her still crying in my arms we sit down by the tree when I first saw her crying and she just folded into my lap and cried. A few minutes later she calmed down enough

"why? what did I ever do? I'm sorry" I heard her mumble, I looked down at her with a confused look on my face her head was in my lap looking the other way and my hand started to rub her arm to make her feel safe but when I looked down at her arm I seen something, her arm it was a bruise one that looks like she just got it a few minutes ago I looked at her with worry

"Ally?" I said looking at her

she sits up to look at me "yea?" she said whipping away her tears

"what happened who did this to you?" I said pointing to her arm

"oh um that...well you see I was walking around and um-" she started but was cut off by the look that I was giving her it basically said don't even try to lie to my.

**Ally Pov:**

I walked into the house and my dad grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room and thrown me on the couch he stoof back up and started to unbuckle his belt I looked at him and my eyes widened I try to get up but he grabs my arm with even more force I were struggling to get free and then the door rand

"what now?!" I heard my dad say before he thrown me back on the couch and fixed his belt and walk over to the door I heard a fimilar voice and I walked over it was Austin all I could think was thank god I didn't care why he was here but he just saved me.

After I excaped from my house me and Austin we in the park I was resting my head down in his lap as he rubbed my hair and arm to calm me down it work, but I never thought that the Austin Moon would ever treat me like this is was...nice, my thoughts we cut off when Austin asked me a question I really was hopeing he wouldn't ask but I knew it would come up sooner or later I was hopeing later, I tried to come up with a lie but because I'm not the kind of person to lie plus he seen right through my lie even before I got it out.

"fine" I said leaning back against the tree we were sitting by

"my mom died and my dad hasen't been taking it to well and has been drinking and well he has been taking his anger out on me and abusing me but its not like its been going on for awhile because the first time he hit me was when I got the cut on my lip" I said looking at him and suprised myself by not crying

"but just now before you came...he um...I think he was going to..." I said then looked down at the ground and not wanted to say it

"he almost what?" he said looking at me, the sun was on him just perfectly and his eyes sparkling in the sunlight man he was hot, did I just think that?

"well I think he was going to rape me" I finish and a tear rolled down my face and when I looked at him his eyes were in shock and then it looked as if he came to, and looked at me and seen I was crying again he took my body and laid me down on his lap as he comforted me I felt his strong arms and I think I could feel his abs under is shirt I felt so safe at that moment intil it was runined.

"well well well what do we have here" I heard a fimilar voice come from beside us and I stiffened I looked up and seen no other then my dad

"dad! how did you find us?" I said standing up from Austin

"oh I figured you would be here so thats my story" he said walking toward me a step and I walked back a step and at that Austin sprung up and stood between me and my dad I looked at him with a smile on my face

"awww look at the blondie protect this tramp" my dad said

"tramp?!" I heard Austin yell, then out of no were my dad grabbed Austins collar on his shirt and pilled him up to his face

"yes tramp" my dad said, Austin then pushed off of him and punched him and he fell to the ground Austin then turned to me and grabbed my hand and took lead me the jungle gyms and we climbed to safey.

We then looked back and saw my dad standing up and grabbed something from is pocket it looked like a necklace. I looked closely at it and seen it was the necklace my mom had given me before she died it had music notes on it and had a few gems in it but in the center was a large birthstone and small dimonds around it, he just sat there with it and looked at me evilly and the playground was right next to a lake for kided to swim in well with adult super vision of couarse and he turned around and walked to the lake he looked back at me and then thrown the last memory I had into the lake

"NOOO!" I said almost falling and trying to get down from the jungle gym but a strong hand held me back and as quickly as my dad appered he was gone.

* * *

**OK HERE THEIR YOU ARE AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IT IS THE THING YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR A VERY LONG TIME!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ally Pov:**

_A week later:_

I was still a little depressed about my dad how could he destroy my last memory I had of my mother I have been staying a Trishes sence so I was safe, I was at the beach I was a life guard so I was over looking the place, I was daydreaming at how I was curled up in Austin's lap and crying infront of him no dout that he has told all his friends about how weak I was, I couldn't be daydreaming someone could be drowning and I was to stupid to not to be paying attention. I snapped out of my day dream and started to get bored. I was scanning my area when I seen a fimilar blond hair it was Austin I seen him wave and I couldn't help but wave back and smile. He was in the water and went under only to come up dripping wet, I was mezmorized.

**Austin Pov:**

I went to the beach to just get away I was looking around the beach and soon enough I seen her...Ally I started this feel this feeling that I need to show off so I swam past the swimming area, I turned to see Ally looking at me confused before I knew I my foot was wrapped in seaweed I started to panic it felt like I was being dragged under I was going to die.

**Ally Pov:**

I was watching Austin show off I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this, then I seen him go down he didn't come back up I had thrown my whisle off and ran to the water I was then with in 30 seconds I dove under to find Austin still strugling with the seaweed I swam to the evil seaweed and fought to get it off I was running out of air and so was he I pushed off the floor of the water and shot back up to the surface taking a deep breath of air I swam back down and looked at Austin, I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his, and gave him the air I collected from the surface at least he had air I did the same thing but this time keeping the air for myself I finally got the seaweed unwrapped around his leg and brought him up to the surface we both gasped for air and we swam to the beach we got on the sand and laid on our back catching our breaths I finally lean up and look at him

"what the hell were you thinking?" I asked

"I really don't know" he said looking at me with this confused look on his face not to me but to himself

"well just don't do it again got it" I said with a sturn voice and got up and went back in the water to get all the sand off of me and went back to my post at least my shift was over I grabbed a towel dried off and I decided that I would get a tan so I went to go change into my 2 peice and set up my towel and laid down on my stomach. I was enjoying this peace and quiet then sure enough I felt someone sit down next to me, I opened my eyes to see Austin looking at me with this look on his face that said it all.

"Ally I ju-" he started but I interupted

"you don't have to say it, its just my job ok" I said sitting up on my arms still laying down

"well I'm going to say it anyways" he said with his charming smile

"Thank You for saving my life" he said and with that said he laid back and we started talking we talked about everything and anything it didn't matter what it was.

**Austin Pov:**

I was under water running out of breath though I was a singer so I had a little time but not much then I seen Ally swimming to me I see her hair all over the place it really looked pretty she didn't have her cheeks blown out like a blowfish so... I seen her struggle with the seaweed and I felt bad for causeing this if I wasn't so stupid and why did I feel the need to show off I mean look at where we are now ugh I seen her push off the bottom and sprang to the surface I was running out of air and started to get worried I seen her come back down she grabbed my face and pulled me in our lips met and I felt...well it felt magical it felt like sparks had flown then I notice I had air back in my lungs, did she just give me her air? I felt her pull away and she took off again and came back only this time she didn't come back to my lips my lips felt lonely and need more.

We finally broke free and were on the beach I guess it was the end of her shift because she went and got changed into her 2 peice swim suit and my body felt the need to be pressed up to her warm stomach my hands felt the need to feel her soft skin under my touch I longer for her and I have to admit I was falling for Ally...hard I need her I wanted her. Ever sence that night in the park when I found her crying I felt the need to be with her I can't explain it I just need it.

I walked over to her and sat next to her "Ally I ju-" I started to say intil her interupted me

"you don't have to say it, it was just my job" my heart sank at this would she have saved me if it wasn't her job? would she have let me drownd?

I didn't want to think about that so I just said "well I'm going to say it anyways" I said putting on my charm and after a long pause I finally said "Thank You for saveing my life".

We talked for a few hours about anything and everything then we noticed that the sun was going down so I asked if she need a drive she said ok and we both went to go get dressed she came out in jean cut off some short shorts and a spigatti strap shirt with a small jacket that went to the curve of her hips, man she had curved thats for sure she came out with her phone in her hand and looking at the screen she had her victoria sceret bag around her shoulder she didn't notice that I was looking at her body up and down.

We walked to my car and she got in I started the car and turned on the radio R5 kiss me was playing I loved that song and I guess Ally did to because on the way to her house we started to sing to it we were having a blast intil I pulled up next to her house she looked at the house and sighed

"well here we go" I heard her say as she turned to grab her bag from in the back seat I couldn't stop myself I looked the door so she couldn't get out. She turned to me with a confused look on her face

"Austin wha-" she began but I cut her off

"I'm not letting you go in that house if you are just going to get beaten or even raped I'm sorry but I won't allow it" I said looking at ther sturnly

"Austi-" she said before I cut her off again

"Ally I'm sorry but your staying with me tonight ok" I said putting the car in drive and started to pull away from the house

"Austin I was going to say thank you, thank you from not letting me go in that horrible house" she said throwning the bag back in the back seat she looked at me and smiled I couldn't help but smile back.

We finally got to my house and I unlocked the door as we walked in all the lights were off

"Austin were are your parents?" she asked looking at me setting her stuff down

"they go on a lot of business trips so I don't see them often" I said grabbing her stuff and walking up to the guest room and put her stuff down on the bed.

**Ally Pov:**

I was happy that Austin didn't let me get out of the car and go to that horrible house that my dad had now ruined for me he drove me to his house and we got out and walked in he told me that his parents are always gone so the house was always empty, I tried my hardest not to start grinning but with it my lip started to shake, why did I feel this way did I really like Austin Moon?, he grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs and I followed he turned to the room that I would be sleeping in I stepped in and it was nice and roomy it had a queen size bed just like my room. I seen him put my bag on my bed and oddly enough I already had my pj's and some extra cloths I had planned on staying the night at Trish's but...well you know Austin asked and I didn't think I just said yes.

"thanks again Austin for letting me stay here" I said turning to face him

"no problem hey want to watch some movie" he said looking at my in the eyes

"sure just give me a minute ok" I said, he nodded and walked out the room. I got dressed into my pj's but I felt lazy and kept my shirt on just took off my jacket I walked out of the room and to my suprise Austin was in some lazy cloths to she had on some gray sweats but no shirt and his abs were in 'great shape' I walk down and he already has a movie in he turns around and looks at me with a confused look on his face but before he could say anything I explained how I already have pj with me.

"so what movie are we watching?" I ask him walking around him to lay on the couch whick was the kind that had a lazy boy on it and the couch was rounded to fit the living room so I just picked a stop and had thrown my body to it, I turned so I was facing him and had my hands behind my head just relaxing I had seen him smirking at me.

"you will just have to wait to find out" he said smiling at me before turning to the kitchen

"I'll be right back I'm going to make some popcorn" he said over his should I couldn't help but notice his nicely toned back as he walked away I was inturpted when my phone buzzed on the table by the door athat I had set it on when we walked in the door, I got up to see who texted me it was Trish

(**bold=Trish/**normal=Ally)

**"Where are you?"**

"oh I'm sorry I complete forgot to text you I met Austin at the beach and we talked and I forgot all about the sleep over and so he drove me home but told me I was staying with him I'm so sorry"

**"wait your at Ausin like the Austin Moon, , Ally Dawson I did not know you knew how to be a little devil what are his parents saying?" **I roll my eyes at her text

"its not like that and you know it were just watching a movie and thats it hes just keeping me away from my dad you know and his parents aren't here they are on a business trip so"

**"Ally OMG tomarrow you are going to tell me every detail you go that" **I laugh to my self and roll my eyes

"ok but nothing is going to happen" I send the final text and set it down and when I turn I see Austin standing there looking at me.

"are you okay Austin?" I ask him walking over to him and taking the popcorn from his hands and walking back to the couch and remused my position

"yea I'm fine just thinking" he said following me and before he sat down he lifted my head up and sat where my head had once laid and then put my head down so my head was in his lap, He smiled down at me and grabbed the remote to push play.

**Austin Pov:**

I was popping popcorn and when it was done I turned to take it into the living room but I was stopped when I seen Ally on her phone smiling I looked her body up and down my eyes were drawn to her flat perfect stomach all I wanted was to see that bare skin again, I was frozen in place intil I heard her voice.

After the movie had finished she sat up from my lap and streched making me strach to but I couldn't help but notice the bare skin on her stomach as she streached it was beautiful. She started to walk up the stairs and I followed the guest room was right across from mine so we turned and opened the doors at the same time we looked at each other and said goodnight to each other at the same time, I seen her smile and that warmed my heart. I turned and closed the door and walked over to my bed and turned so my back would hit my bed first I just lay there feeling the cool breez of the wind coming in through the window hitting my chest I started to rain drops softly and then it got harder and then when I look over to the window and got up to go close it and then I seen the light flash as I heard a loud crack that sounded like a whip it was the sound were you heard it roll over the land.

I walk back to my bed and do the same thing I did before just staring at the ceiling just thinking about everything but mostly Ally, I was interupted when I heard a knock on my door I went to open it and I seen Ally standing there with a pillow close to her chest and he chin on top of it I couldn't help but smirk at this

"Austin um I...can I stay in here for a while...um thunder storms...scare me" I heard her say as though she is afraid to admit it

"sure come on in" I said stepping aside so she can walk in I seen her rush and and run over to my bed and sat in the middle still with the pillow close to her chest what I would give to be that pillow right now, I seen the scared look in her eyes I walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed and just sat there looking at her

"what" she said almost emarassed

"your just so pretty" I said and feeling stupid after I said it, I then seen her blush and bury her face into the pillow, we sat like this for a while in a comfortable silence intil the next wave of thunder came I felt her jump as she shot her head up from the pillow I looked at her and I sat up I moved to my back was against the headboard and I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me, I sat her in my lap and she relaxed in my arms as her warm body laid against my chest, I could get use to this.

"Austin I don't know why but when I'm with you I feel really..." I heard her say while looking for the right word I then seen her yawn before she said "safe" and falling asleep in my arms still curled up into a small ball hugging me insted of the pillow. Oh yea I could totally get use to this.****

* * *

**HA YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT NOT YET BUT ITS COMING SOON TRUST ME! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW **


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONE BUT ITS FINALLY HERE HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Austin Pov:**

I woke up to still have Ally in my arms in the same position we were in to begin with I couldn't help but smile I want to kiss her so bad it almost killed me I was deep in my thought when I felt her move she woke up and looked at me in my eyes. She got up and turned to face me

"um do you think I can take a shower" she said fidgeting her hands

"sure" I said pointing her to my bathroom

"thanks" she said turning around to go to the bathroom

I had started to get up and walked over to my dresser and opened my drawer to get some cloths before I could think I was attacked in a hug I hugged Ally close feeling the warmth coming from her body, she just whispered into my ear sending chills down my spin

"thanks for _everything"_ she said going softer when she everything sounding sincere

I hugged back and I hugged her almost protectively, I let her go when she pulled away to walk to the bathroom she had her head down as if not wanting to make eye contact with me.

I got dresses and started to walk down stairs when I got to the living room and stared to text Dez.

(Austin=normal _Dez=Italic)_

Dez I need to talk

_sure buddy what about_

there's this girl and well she is not like other girls she's amazing I just really need to talk to you

_ok so lets meet at the mall _

ok meet me at the mall at 1:30 at the food court

**Ally Pov:**

I woke up to find myself in the same postion I was in when I went to sleep, in Austins arms, which was weird because when I usally sleep I'm all over the place and my bed is messed up so this was kinda weird for me and my hair was slighty messed up but not much.

I told him I need to go to the bathroom and I thanked him for everything he has done I felt happy when I was with him and he basicly just comforted me with the storm I hate storms I don't know why but the just scare me. I got out of the shower and got dresses and went to downstairs and seen Austin with the tv on but looking down at his phone texting someone I put my hair up in a a sloppy wet bun and walked over to the couch and fell on the couch and crosses my feet and looked at him with a smile on my face I had forgoten all about my mothers necklace and my father when I looked at him

"what?" he said with a playful smile on his face

"nothing" I said playfully and looked away to the tv to see one of my favorite movies playing step up 2 the streets it was at the part where they are dancing at the party and she was wearing that amazing white dress. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Austin was still looking at me out the corner of his eyes and acting like he was watching the movie but just smiling, I decided to look at him and he quickly moves his eyes to the screen

I place my hand on my chest as if to mess with my necklace and remember what happened my face went sad and I could tell that he seen that

"whats the matter" he ask placing a hand on my knee

"nothing" I say still sad but faking a smile I got up and walked over to the door and put on my flats and grabbed my phone

"I just think I should be going thanks for letting me stay here yesterday" I said starting to open the but not looking back incase I might cry I felt a strong hand push the door close and I turned to see Austin leaning close to me with his strong arm holding the door next to my head it looked really hot actually.

"I hope you know I'm not letting you go back to the house alone" he said in a protective voice

"why? I can take care of myself" I said but not in a voice that was rude but kinda like to prove a point I didn't really beleive myself when I said it either because when it came to my dad I really can't hold my own

"really your asking me why I'm refuse to let you go get yourself possibly killed" he said with a scoff in his voice he still didn't mean anything to be rude

"well I saved you didn't I" I said playfully

"and you point it" he said leaning closer to me

"my point is if I can be able to save someone else I think I can save myself" I said poking is rock hard chest playfully causing him to take a step back and remove his arm from the door and putting it in his pockets and looking at me smiling

"I still won't let you go alone" he said with a stern but playful voice and I knew I was not going to talk myself out of this so I walk past him away from the door acting casual and once I thought I was far away so he can't grab me I made a sprint for the back door. I didn't get very far because once I opened the door the same thing happened he stoped me

"ugh fine" I said giving up and walking back to the couch like a 5 year old that didn't get what she wanted I just heard him laugh a little while walking back over and sitting on the couch

**Austin Pov:**

She tried to escape 2 times I thought it was cute how determinded she was to get out but I was not I repeat _**NOT**_ just going to let her leave to go back to that pysco was she crazy. She went back over to the couch and pouted like a 5 year old girl that didn't get her way she had her arms crossed and her lip out I could tell she was just messing around but it was still cute.

I plopped myself down on the couch next to her and keeping an watchful eye on her I was not going to let anything happen to her she stopped and then laid back on the couch and sighed heavily, she took out her phone and started to text someone. Then it came to me how am I going to keep her safe and talk to Dez about her, my thoughts were interupted when she shoved her phone in front of my face I read what it said on her phone

(Ally=normal _Trish=Italic_)

_hey Ally meet me at the mall were going to go shopping_

kk be their in a bit

_kk see you soon_

I look at Ally and she had this triumphant smile on her face and started to get up and walked to the door I agreed to let her go but I grabbed her arm before she walked out of the house

"Ally I expect you to be back here when your done got it" I said in a stern voice

"fine I'll come back here and if I'm not I'm at Trishes house ok" she said with a smirk on her face and turned away and walked out the door.

_**At the mall**_

I seen Dez sitting at the table waiting for me I walked over and sat down but when I opened my mouth to say something he cut me off

"so tell me about this girl" he said getting comforable in his seat

"well hello to you to Dez" I said softly laughing for a second

"ya ya hello now that we said our hellos can you make with the talking" he said leaning into me and staring at me with excited eyes

"well I think I like Ally" I said then started to look down at my sheos

"WAIT YOU LIKE AL-" he said shouting before I cut him off

I told him the story and how we just started to get to know each other and I didn't have to worry about Ally hating me for telling Dez about her father because he already knew.

"Austin I think you should go for it" he said calmly

"but what if she doesn't like me back it would ruin our friendship" I said

"fine I'll figure out if she likes you or not ok" he said, Dez may be a dufas at times and weird but that what makes him my best friend and he is also sometimes wise and willing to do things for his friends.

"thanks so much Dez and I need your help with something" I said getting up and walking away with him following me and we walked out the mall...

**Ally Pov:**

I got to where Trish was waiting and she seen me and ran up to me and gave me a big hug

"Ally!" she said

"hey Trish ready to get our shopping on" I said starting to walk into a store with her walking next to me

"hell ya" she said with a big grin on her face

The first store we went into was victoria secrets I started to look around and I decided to get some new panties and bras that were really cute I even got a nice sleep wear

We went to a lot of different stores and I was talking to her about Austin and how I might...kinda...sorta like him. I also told her about how I was staying at his house because of my dad I told her how Austin was about me leaving and all she could do was grin

Trish walked me back to Austins house and let me go I walked into the house and walked up to the guest bedroom and started to unpack all my things and put them in a drawer. I was so tired I walked back downstairs once I was done and just fell onto the couch face first and just relaxed and turned on the tv.

**Austin Pov:**

I walk back to my house all wet no it wasn't raining but I did just in the lake that Ally's dad had thrown her necklace in to get it back for her and it sure did take awhile for me to find it but luckly Dez was there to help.

I walked up to the front door and open it and walk inside and walk into the living room to find Ally lying on the couch on her back just watching some tv show. She poked her head up from the couch and saw me all wet

"OH MY GOD AUSTIN WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?" she said springing up from the couch and standing infront of me I started to shake because I was getting cold

"well I hope this answers you question" I said dangling the necklace infront of her face that I seen light up like I never seen anyones face do before.

"OH MY GOD AUSTIN YOU FOUND MY NECKLACE?!" she said embracing me in a big hug and I felt instantly warm it was strange I was freezing and then warm.

My thoughts got interupted when she pulled away quickly and walking away I stood there confused but when she came back she had a towel in her hands and she had thrown it over my shoulders and it was warm I'm guessing it was right out of the dryer. She started to rub my arms up and down to get my blood warm again

"why don't you go get a shower and get warm" she said with a caring voice. I walked up the stairs still shivering and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in, the warm water felt so nice on my cool body.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER **

***NOTE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **


	7. Chapter 7

**OK FIRST I'M VERY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND IF YOU GUYS COULD PLEASE REVEIW I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE REVIEW THANKS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE LIKE THIS CHAPTER SORRY AGAIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Ally Pov:**

Austin had found my necklace I thought that I would never see that again I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. After Austin went up to get his shower I began to think I don't even have any cloths to wear I _need_ to go home I wasn't going to risk Austin's safety, ya I know what your thinking I'm crazy for going alone but I should really face my problems on my own and not drag someone else into it you know. I stood in the living room for at least 2 minuets debating on if I should go or not I finally found the courage to go, I started to walk over to the door but walked back in and grabbed some paper and wrote a note to Austin so he wasn't worried, I walked back over and and opened it softly so Austin didn't know I gently close it and started to walk to my house, I mean I had to go back I had all my memories there and cloths and my songbook my whole life is in that house and I don't care if my dad is there I have to go back.

**Austin Pov:**

I turned the shower on and stepped in and the warm water felt so nice on my cold wet body I stayed in for only a little bit because I figured that she was lonely so I got out and put so sweats on and a white tank top one that I usally wear when I go to workout, after I was finished I walked down the stairs to find the tv off and the living room empty, so I walked to the kitchen thinking she was in there but I still didn't see her I was getting worried so I rushed out of my kitchen and ran upstairs and looked in all the room only to find no Ally, I ran back downstair and called her name but no answer. I looked to the little table in the middle of the living room and found a note I ran over to it and started to read:

_Dear Austin,_

_Listen I was think I need to go back because well I have all my cloths there and I have so many good memories with my mother so I can't just leave I have to go back but don't worry about me I'll be fine ok text me when you get this ok I'll see you soon _

_love, Ally_

I can't beleive she would be so stupid to actually go back, alone or go back at all was she crazy I crumbled up the letter and thrown it somewhere in the rome I ran and to the door and opened it and started running to Ally's in a dead sprint I didn't care if Ally said for me not to worry I need to go get her before her dad did something terrible.

**Ally Pov:**

I faced my house and just stared at it I was scared of what could happen if I walked in there but again my need for my good memories overpowered me and I started to walk. I slowly opened the door hopeing it wouldn't make a sound, I walked in and tried to speed walk up to my room I was half way up the steps when I felt a rough hand on my arm I was then thrown down the stairs I landed on my stomach and looked up to find my dad standing over me with an evil look on his face he also looked mad. I slowly and weakly tried to push myself up intil I felt my dad kick my in my stomach and repeated this action at least 7-8 times or intil I was coughing up blood I held my stomach in pain and laid on my side as my dad was now on one knee and he whispered in my ear

"how dare you try to leave me, your not leaving for a _long _time" he said in a slow and scary voice. He walked away and walked into the living room I had forgot that I left the door open but the next thing I know is I'm being picked up

"no stop get away from me" I try to scream but I was so weak it came out as a scream whisper

"Ally! stop its me Austin" I hear the person say in a low voice like a whisper, my eyes shoot open when I hear the name Austin once I see the blone hair and worried eyes I attack him in a hug still in his arms he hugs me tight and I didnt ever want him to let me go.

"come on lets get out of here" he said still in a whisper and he ran out the door with me still in his arms it hurt everytime I bounced in his arms but all I did was crunch up my face and put in his shoulder. He stopped running after a while and put me down I had dried tears on my face and I put my head down so he wouldn't see them I felt ashamed and stupid and well embarrassed, I told him I could take care of myself and yet he had to come and save me again, I felt stupid because I know I shouldn't have left without him, and I felt ashamed because well I'm just hopeless.

"Ally...why? he said I could tell he was looking at me but I still didn't lift my head

"um...I needed cloths" I said starting to turn around and tried to walk but I felt a strong but gental hand on my arm pull me back

"Ally why didn't you just wait for me" he said

"because I thought I would be able to just grab the things I need and get out" I said turning my head to the side. A tear started to run down my face but not because I was sad but because my stomach really hurt from falling down the stairs I guess I would have some really bad brusies but my cloths covered them so that was good that Austin couldn't see them.

"Ally?" he said but it seemed more caring them a question

"Austin I just don't want to get you in the middle of all this I don't want you to get hurt" I said, I heard him scoff at what I just said and I finally looked up at him

"what?" I asked in a small weak voice

"Ally I'm already in the middle of it and I'm not going anywhere so don't try to get me out of it and seeing you get hurt is the most pain I can ever be in I would rather get die then see you hurt" he said grabbing my shoulder and looking me in the eyes with a stern look.

"really?" I asked with tears starting to fall from happiness that I felt so safe with Austin.

"yea, I mean; Ally; dieing would be less painful then seeing you hurt in anyway" he said. I attacked him in a big hug and I didn't want to let go and I didn't want him to let me go either.

* * *

**OK THERE YOU GUYS GO THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GIVE ME YOUR INPUT THANKS **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY ITS REALLY LATE BUT TO BE HONEST I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY ANYMORE SO ANY IDEAS WOULD BE SO HELPFUL AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALSO ANOTHER REASON WOULD BE BECAUSE I AM READING OTHER STORIES ON HERE SO...YEA...ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ally Pov:**

I woke up in Austin's bed with his arms wrapped around me after he saved me, we went back to his house and I fell asleep, I looked at the clock on his nightstand it was 5:00 in the morning I sighed and looked behind me to look at Austin and he looked like he was in a deep sleep I didn't want to wake him so I softly and quietly got up and I walked to his door and looked back at him but before I left I walked over to his dresser and wrote a note to him so he won't go looking for me again because if we keep doing this

"Austin; I don't want you to get hurt; and I don't want you in the middle of it; I care to much about you" I whisper to myself. I then turned and waked to my house now I know what your thinking 'I just don't learn do I' well the thing is I would rather get the beating done with when I walk through the door for a second time, and I missed my bed, and I would not be able to live with myself if anyone got hurt or worse killed for just trying to protect me.

I finally got to my house and all the lights were off so that was good he might be asleep, I walk into my house and I turn and close the door, I jump when I turn to see my dad standing there looking at me with fire in his eyes and a bottle in his hands he raised his bottle over his head and I flinched as he brought the bottle down and it made contact with my head the next thing I was on the floor and everything was starting to go black and all I thought was 'now that I got that over with the only thing left is to make sure I don't get to close to people'.

I woke up on the floor and I remembered what happened I got up and slowly walked up the stairs my head was hurting really bad so I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the aspirin and took like 4 pills and walked to my room, I seen my dads door was open and I froze when I heard him move, I slowly moved my head so I was looking in his room and I see him passed out on his bed, I sigh and keep walking on till I get to my room I didn't feel like changing so I just went and got under the covers and fell into a deep comfy sleep. I tried to empty my head of all thought but there is one that would not go away 'I wonder of Austin is worried about me'.

**Austin Pov:**

I woke up to an empty space next to me I got kinda confused, but I didn't think anything of it I just thought she went out for a jog or something so I just shrug and walk over to my dresser and I see a note on it and its from Ally:

_Austin went to Trish's house for a sleep over and a girls day out so don't wait up see you at school _

_xAllyx_

I thought that because shes with Trish she will be fine so I don't have to worry about her, but when I looked outside it was dark so I just decided to go back to bed what harm could it be if I get some extra sleep for school.

* * *

I walked into school and went to my locker I got all my book out that I needed for the first 2 classes and put some other book in and shut my locker, I turned around and saw Trish and I didn't see Ally so I walked up to her

"hey Trish so how was your sleepover with Ally yesterday?" I asked

"what?!" she said with confusion

"um...your sleepover with Ally?" I ask with a hint of statement

"um...Ally didn't have a sleepover with me last night" she said

"but Ally text me and said that she was going over to your house for a sleepover" I said

"well she never told me about it" she said

"well have you seen her today?" I asked kinda getting worried

"nope"she said

* * *

I spent the whole rest of the day looking and keeping my eye out for her but still no sign, the final bell rang for school to get out so I ran to Ally house and knocked on the door, I waited for a minuet until finally I heard someone unlock the door, when they open the door I seen Ally standing there and she had a shocked look on her face. She shook her head and put on a emotionless look on her face and then she spoke

"Austin what are you doing here?" she said coldly, it kinda shocked me

"well you weren't at school today, and I talked to Trish today and she said that you never even told her about your 'sleepover' Ally" I said coldly back at her

"well...um...I..." she stuttered

"you what Ally? why did you lie to me? and why are you back here? and- " I ask all these questions until she cut me off

"you know I still don't know why you are here I'm going to tell you what I told you from the start, you really don't care about me, all you care about is yourself, your only being nice to me because you feel back for me, well I'm not a charity so don't give me your sympathy so just leave me alone" she said with fire in her eyes I was about to speak until she slammed the door in my face, I stood there in shock at what she just said I turn around and walk home

I walk through the front door kinda mad and kinda sad, so when I closed the door it was kinda between a slam and a normal sound

"Austin honey is that you?" I heard my mom ask as I was about to walk up the stairs I turn around to face her

"yea mom its just me" I say

"so how was your day honey?"she asked me

"it was fine now if you don't mind I'm gonna go up to my room and please don't bother me" I say walking back up the stairs.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


End file.
